Dark Copies
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Rouge has shrunken the Master Emerald, but she has unlocked a new dark power inside it. How will Sonic and his friends face off against the new...All Female Sonic Team?


After beating Dr. Eggman, once again, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles headed to Angel Island to relax. When they got there, Sonic noticed that there was a shadowy figure by the Master Emerald.

"Who is that?" Sonic asked.

"Well we won't know if we just stand here", Knuckles replied. So they close up the distance between them and the Master Emerald, and realized that the shadowy figure was Rouge the Bat.

"What?" Knuckles yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Well, what do you think?" she replied. "I'm here for the Master Emerald."

She then pulled out a shrinking gun, aimed it at the Master Emerald, and fired. The Master Emerald was covered in a bright light, and started to shrink. When the light faded, the Master Emerald was shrunk to the size of a regular Chaos Emerald, but the color changed from its usual emerald green to crimson black. She was curious at the change, but was satisfied with the results.

"Well, I got what I wanted, so see ya later!" she said and then flies off.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had to think quickly as Angel Island started to descend-rapidly. As the floating isle fell from the sky, they contemplated on whether to use the seven Chaos Emeralds, which contained 1/50 the energy of the Master Emerald, to transform into their respective Super forms-until Tails produced an anti-gravity machine (a handheld version) out of his pocket and turned it on. The machine made a gravity force field around the Island, and the island slowed in descent, but it wasn't enough to stop it. All the while, Rouge was flying off with the shrunken Master Emerald.

"Well, that was so easy to do. Those G.U.N. scientists sure know how to make a shrink ray," she said.

However, the emerald started glowing darker each second.

"What the-" she started to say until a beam of pure darkness emanated from the emerald and hit her, covering her in a dark aura. She lost consciousness and descended into the forest.

As the isle started to float in the air, the gravity field started to fade and lose power.

Sonic said, "We need the Master Emerald! This field won't last!"

So Knuckles then thought up a plan, but it involved Tails going after Rouge. Even though at 18, Tails still had a crush on the batgirl, and one time Knuckles missed and walked in on Tails masturbating, thinking about Rouge. Knuckles decide that Tails should go after Rouge, in order for Tails to have closure. So Knuckles told Sonic, and they both agreed. After activating the Chaos Emerald's power, Sonic told Tails:

"Go after Rouge, we can handle this!"

Tails slightly nodded and started to give chase to Rouge, while Sonic and Knuckles-now Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles-use their power to keep the island from crashing.

Tails started to look for Rouge until he saw a dark glow from the corner of the forest. _Wonder what that is…_ He went for the glow until he saw Rouge, lying on the ground unconscious with the dark Master Emerald shining next to her. He landed next to her and stared at the unconscious Rouge, whose outfit was ripped to shreds. He started to reach for the emerald until he smelled a sweet scent in the air, filling all of his senses. He looked around for the source of the scent until something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Rouge holding his leg, with a dark glint in her eyes. Before Tails could move, she pulled him down to the ground and climbed up on his body.

"Wait, what are you…Mmmph?" Tails said before Rouge planted a kiss on his lips.

Tails was shocked but soon melted into the kiss.

"Now, time for some real fun", Rouge replied lustfully.

Tails wondered what she meant until he felt something touch his nether region. He realized that Rouge started to rub his dick to make it larger. Tails was in conflict with himself: on one hand, his dream was becoming a reality; on the other hand, he wondered what made Rouge transformed into a sex nympho. He finally decided he would find out after having fun with his dream girl. Tails took off his gloves and started fingering Rouge's pussy, which made Rouge moan into the kiss. Rouge broke the kiss and look into Tails' eyes. Tails look back into Rouge's eyes and smiled, even though he wondered what caused the dark glint in her eyes. Rouge didn't let Tails rest a second more, so she gripped Tail's member and stroke it faster. Tails grunted at the feeling he was receiving, so he fingered her pussy faster. The two moaned as the pleasure between them grew in ecstasy. Finally, Rouge came on Tails' hand, which made his hand slick with her juices. He was about to release his load when Rouge removed her hand, killing some of the pleasure he received.

"Why did you stop?" he whined.

"I want your spunk inside me," she growled lustfully.

She got on top of Tails and positioned his cock in line with her cunt. Tails looked at Rouge, who wasn't going to stop with her actions, then thrust upward, penetrating her cunt. Rouge screamed in pleasure as she felt Tails inside of her. After she got used to Tails' member, Tails slowly thrust in and out of Rouge, enjoying the feeling of Rouge around his member. Rouge, on the other hand, did not want Tails to go slow, so she started to take over, slamming herself onto Tails.

"Don't…Ever…Go…Slow," she growled at Tails, the dark glint in her eyes swirling.

Tails gulped and nodded, scared at Rouge's transformation. She started again, this time faster, enjoying the pleasure she was getting. Tails decided to regain domination of Rouge by flipping her around and pound her-doggy style.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rouge howled, "Don't stop, Tails. Oh, God, don't stop!"

Tails acknowledge her by going faster and faster, making her moan louder than ever. Soon, Tails noticed he was close to cumming, so he was about to pull out. However, Rouge did not let him pull out of her.

"I want it inside me," she pleaded, "Give it to me, please."

Tails was scared of getting her pregnant, but was even more scared if he didn't do what she asked. Tails resumed pounding Rouge's pussy, going faster each second. Soon, Rouge's pussy clamped down hard onto Tails' member, slicking it with her juices.

"ROUGE, I'M CUMMING!" Tails shouted.

"I WANT IT, I WANT IT!" Rouge shrieked.

Tails exploded inside of Rouge, his spunk shooting up inside her.

"Oooh, that feels good," Rouge moaned.

After the pair stopped cumming, Rouge kissed Tails one final time and collapsed. Tails exited Rouge's pussy and picked her up, as well as the dark Master Emerald. Tails took Rouge to his house and placed her on his bed, and then he sped back to the slowly descending Angel Island. Unknowingly, he didn't realize the dark energy from the emerald started to enter his body as well as copying his form.

Sonic and Knuckles were very tired and were on the verge to collapse, until Tails arrived and placed the dark emerald back on its pedestal, which started to expand and lose its dark energy, but not before Tails scan the energy and put it on his E-drive (Tails' memory drive). Soon, Angel Island started to stabilize and return to its position in the sky. After everything was settled, Sonic threw a thumbs-up to Tails, congratulating him on a job well done.

"Wow, Tails, you did it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Aw, well, it wasn't that hard," Tails mused.

"So, where's Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"She's resting at my house," he replied. Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails with confused looks.

"Apparently, the emerald kind of knocked her out," he said, "So I took her to my house. Now I need to analyze this dark energy."

"What dark energy? Sonic inquired.

"Apparently, the emerald contained some kind of dark energy that is very different," Tails explained, "So I want to analyze it because I think Rouge was affected."

"Fine. I'm going over to Shade's house. You guys want to come?" Knuckles said.

"You go ahead, I got to rest," Sonic replied.

"Me too," Tails said, "Plus, I want to check on Rouge."

The trio separated to their respected destinations. When the trio separated, no one noticed a beam of energy emanating from the Master Emerald. When the beam dissipated, a dark figure of Tails remained.

"Hmm, the kid's got skills," 'Tails' said. "I wonder if he could give me the same pleasure…"

'Tails' flied off toward the original's house, with an attempt in mind…

-Well, that's chapter 1 done. Next Chapter: Tails vs Tails-


End file.
